


Miscommunication

by Rain_Yayy



Series: Camfan! - idol camboys [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Masturbation, PWP, Smut, camboy, camboy au, camboy hoshi, even the ones that didnt debut, mentions of other svt members - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 12:08:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8101846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rain_Yayy/pseuds/Rain_Yayy
Summary: In which Hoshi completely misinterprets his boyfriends hints at camsex.





	

Soonyoung was a born bottom.

No matter how much he tried to fight it, in the end he’d always end up as a bottom.

The sudden realization came one night, as his boyfriend Seokmin was pounding him into the mattress, much to the dismay of his roommate, Jihoon.

The walls surrounding the apartment they shared may have been soundproof, but the walls inside most certainly were not as the boy locked himself in his production studio. The one room in the apartment that was in fact sound proof.

Soonyoung was grateful for his roommate, to say the least.

They met at an audition, and became friends while waiting for their turn. Unfortunately, they both didn’t make the cut, but they kept in touch. So when Jihoon contacted him, saying he found a soundproof apartment where they could practice dance and produce music without getting complaints from the neighbours, he didn’t have to think twice about his answer.

Sure, it was a little pricey, but it was better than constantly having to rent out a studio. Instead, he had his own little dance studio at home.

His train of thoughts was interrupted when Seokmin changed the angle of his thrusts, effectively pulling him back to the now as he moaned louder. His boyfriend had always been kind of kinky, some kinks he didn’t like, but even Soonyoung had to admit it was extremely erotic to see himself get fucked in the mirrors of his practice room.

It suddenly made it worth dragging a spare mattress to the mirrored area.

“You look so sexy babe…” Seokmin whispered in his ear, causing Soonyoung to blush even harder than he already did.

“I wish I could see this forever…”

 

Soonyoung just gasped as Seokmin hit his prostate over and over again.

 

\---

 

Jihoon barely looked up from his laptop as Soonyoung dropped down on the couch next to him with a bottle of water. The clear liquid trickled down his chin as he hungrily gulped down the contents. 

  
  


“Did you even look at the new choreo i tried to show you?”

 

“Kinda”

 

“Kinda is good enough. What did you think?”

 

“Less floorwork. Needs more tricks. They can handle it.”

 

The two of them often collaborated on projects. Soonyoung often made choreographies to go with Jihoons tracks. Jihoon occasionally mixed up music for Soonyoung to use during competitions and showcases. The two of them still didn’t have an agency, but it didn’t matter much anymore. 

The two of them got by pretty well.

 

In fact, they got by so well they could easily afford to live on their own.

 

But it was easier for the both of them to keep living together. They knew each others lifestyle, complementing each other well. Besides, it beat the loneliness of living alone. Even though they were both quite busy at times, it was nice to know they were not alone in the apartment.

 

Of course, Soonyoung had Seokmin now, but it wasn't too long ago that he and his vocal coach had officially gotten together.

 

“I’ll be meeting with the contractor this afternoon.” Jihoon suddenly spoke up. 

Soonyoung put down the almost-empty water bottle, eyes gleaming with excitement.

 

The two of them had invested in an old abandoned factory, planning to convert it to a new studio for the both of them. A proper production studio and regular sized dancing studios, complete with living area.

Jihoon would finally be able to properly receive clients instead of going out all over town all the time to meet them. 

Soonyoung would finally be able to give the dance classes he wanted. Maybe even have more people move in over time. 

 

“Can I come with you?”

Soonyoung could barely hide his excitement as he asked the question. 

 

Jihoon gave him a questioning look. “Didn't you say you had a date with Seokmin?”

 

His face only flushed as he nodded. How could he have forgotten that he had a date planned with his boyfriend?

Given, it was a skype date, since Seokmin was on a business trip, but still..

 

“Just come after the date. I'm sure you know best what needs to be done for the dance studios.”

 

\---

 

They had been skyping for over an hour and Soonyoung was just about done hearing Seokmin talk about this talented student of him. He was glad Seokmin was doing well but if he had to hear one more story about this so-called Joshua he would flip.

In fact, he was ready to flip the table any moment now.

 

“Oh. I did it again, didn't I? “

 

Seokmin interrupted his story about Joshua’s friend -some kid that called himself Vernon-, looking at his boyfriend instead. His concerned face filled the screen as he moved closer to the camera.

 

Soonyoung sighed. “I don't mind you talking about your clients. But it's been an hour and all you've been talking about is Joshua and that rapper friend of him. I get it. The kid has trouble singing. “

 

Seokmin kept silent for a bit, before opening his mouth. Soonyoung was ready to interrupt his apologies. 

 

“Are you… jealous?”

 

Soonyoung closed his mouth, flushing red. This absolutely wasn't the response he was expecting.

 

Seokmin just smiled his signature smile. His smile was so bright, Soonyoung felt blinded. 

 

“I love making you blush~” Seokmin mused.

Soonyoung flushed an even deeper shade of red, realizing the obvious double intend behind those words. 

His boyfriend was such a pervert, there was no doubt he was probably thinking perverted thoughts right now.

 

“You should expose yourself more on camera babe…”

 

Soonyoung thought he couldn’t blush harder than he already did, but there he was, his face heating up more than a campfire at summer camp.

Seokmins voice had dropped at least an octave and it was basically dripping sex. There was no doubt his words had a deeper meaning now.

 

“I’d be so willing to see that, I might even pay for it~”

 

A shuffling sound could be heard behind Seokmin and he sat back down in his seat, straightening out his face. A pretty face with cat-like eyes came into view.

 

“Seokmin, it’s late. Go to bed… Oh is this your boyfriend?”

 

Soonyoung only watched the interaction between the two of them. For an american, his korean was really good.

 

“Yeah, I’ll be going in a bit Jisoo. Just going to say goodbye to Soonyoung.”

 

Jisoo waved at the camera and Soonyoung waved back hesitantly, watching the boy leave the frame again.

 

“Sorry babe, got to go. We have a showcase tomorrow and we need to get some rest. Think about my proposal. Bye~”

 

Before Soonyoung had processed the words his boyfriend had said, he had already blown him a kiss and disconnected the call.

He kept staring at the screen for a few more minutes before turning off his laptop.

 

But even throughout the whole appointment with the contractor, Seokmins words wouldn’t leave his mind.

 

\---

 

A few months passed by, and Seokmin didn’t bring the topic back up again. Yet the words wouldn’t leave Soonyoungs mind.

 

Jihoon moved his stuff over to the new studio, keeping an eye on the progress now that the living quarters were done. Each separate  room was sound proof, for privacy reasons.

Now they could practice in their own rooms without bothering others, among other things.

 

Soonyoung sat alone in his room, staring at the profile he spent hours creating. He had been debating it for weeks, but he figured this must have been what he meant.

 

**Start new stream!**

 

Hesitantly, he clicked the button. 

 

**_Enter title_ **

 

He thought for a few seconds, before settling with an easy title.

 

_ “Kwonspo’s first stream!” _

 

Kwonspo. His username on the site. Friends once gave him the nickname, because he spoilered so much. If there were secrets to be kept, never entrust them to Soonyoung. He was bad at keeping them.

So if the name applied to spoilering, it probably applied to exposing as well.

Even if all he was exposing was himself.

 

**Go live!**

 

Soonyoung took a quick look around his room, rearranging some stuff on the shelf next to him, and throwing his socks off the bed, inspecting himself in the camera preview.

He tousled his hair a bit more, before clicking the button.

There was no going back now he realized, as the screen went white for a second, before he saw himself on the screen again. 

One by one, users trickled into the chatroom on the side of the screen.

 

Soonyoung saw his confused face as a few comments appeared in the chatroom.

 

_ “cute!” _

 

_ “you do really look like a first timer” _

 

_ “cute” _

 

_ “かわいい” _

 

_ “don't be scared Kwonspo!” _

 

**_DOJUN213 HAS MADE A DONATION_ **

 

_ “do something!” _

 

_ “hey there cutie ;)” _

 

Soonyoung realized he was staring at the comments, shaking his head to regain focus.

 

More people and a few small donations showed up in the chat as he put on a shy smile, waving at the small number of viewers. 

 

More comments telling him he's cute appeared, 2 more small donations causing emoticons to fly accross the screen.

 

“I'm a bit nervous…” he admitted to the viewers.

“Where do I start?”

 

_ “Take your shirt off” _

Read one comment. 

 

Slightly biting his lower lip, he slowly peeled of his shirt. Even after the article was discarded, his hands roamed over his skin like it was the first time and he was still discovering himself.

 

In a way, he was.

 

He was about to do something he'd never done before, not even in private with his boyfriend.

 

A slight gasp escaped him as he pinched his left nipple, other hand automatically flying up to cover his mouth in embarrassment. 

 

Immediately comments telling him to remove the hand and reassuring him the sounds was cute started rolling in. 

Another donation was made and a money emoticon bounced around the screen for a bit.

 

Slowly, he removed the hand from his mouth again, sliding it down across his body. The other one he used to play with his nipples.

Rubbing them, pinching them, and occasionally pulling them.

 

A louder gasp left his mouth as his hand reached his crotch, his erection growing as he rubbed himself over the material of his boxers.

 

From the corner of his eye he saw the comments getting dirtier as he reminded himself to look into the camera.

 

By now, his erection was straining against his underwear, the excitement of being watched being a big turn on as well.

 

_ “50 dollars if you take your underwear off” _

 

_ “I'll donate 25!” _

Soonyoung stared at the screen for a bit as people started commenting how much they'd pay for him to take his underwear off.

 

Leaning back, he started pulling down his underwear. His cock sprang free, smearing precum on his toned stomach as he pulled the underwear off, dumping it next to the bed.

 

In an instant, his screen filled with money emoticons, as a wave of donations washed in. 

He spread his legs again, a slight blush on his face as he tentatively wrapped his hand around his cock.

 

Starting out slowly, he took his time stroking up and down his length. Soft sounds spilled freely from his lips.

Stroking down, he did not stop at the base of his cock, sliding down to circle his hole.

 

He felt himself tremble in anticipation as he pulled away to lube up his hand, before slowly entering one finger.

 

Hissing at the sensation, he spread his legs more so the viewers could get a better view of him fingering his hole.

 

Glancing at the screen, he could see his finger disappearing in his hole, the blush on his face growing stronger as he willed himself to look at the camera.

 

Clumsily, he got to stretching himself with one finger, before adding a second. Another soft moan spilled as he started scissoring his fingers.

He was well aware that it looked a bit clumsy.

Usually, he wouldn't have to do this himself. He'd barely done this to himself, having only masturbated before Seokmin came along. It was him who made Soonyoung realize he was a bottom.

He voiced his concern about it not looking sexy, but according to the viewers, it added to the charm.

 

More soft gasps and moans escaped him as he slowly worked himself open, eventually adding a third finger.

A louder moan escaped as his fingers brushed against his prostate, automatically covering his mouth with the hand that was playing with his nipples.

 

Again, the viewers told him to take away the hand and he took it away, moaning as his fingers brushed his prostate again.

 

Once he deemed himself open enough, he pulled out his fingers.

Glancing at the clock, it surprised him that 30 minutes had already passed.

 

Reaching for the shelf next to him, he asked the viewers which dildo to use.

 

_ “10 bucks for the green one!” _

 

_ “I'd pay for the red one!” _

 

_ “50 for the black one” _

 

_ “35. Black one!” _

 

_ “20 for the red one” _

 

_ “BLACKBLACKBLACKBLACK” _

 

In the end, the clear winner was the black one, and Soonyoung was glad he didn't put any of his even bigger toys out.

The black one was already quite big, one of the bigger toys he owned.

 

The first donations already came in when he lubed up the toy, nervously twisting it around in his hands.

Even Seokmin hadn’t used this one on him yet, and the ribbed, black monstrosity got him nervous, even though he had bigger toys shoved up his ass.

It was just that he had never done so on his own.

 

On camera, his stretched hole looked pink and inviting as he lined up the toy with his entrance.

He waited a few moments, before starting to push in the toy.

 

He growled at the sensation, feeling himself being stretched open by the toy as he pushed it in, bit by bit. It was a bit overwhelming, and painful. His hand wrapped around his neglected cock, resting against his stomach.

The pleasure of himself stroking his cock, slightly relieved and distracted from the pain of the toy filling him up.

 

More donations came in, but he didnt notice, his eyes closed as he finished pushing the toy in, staying still as he tried to get adjusted to the sheer size.

 

When he finally opened his eyes, it was to comments asking him if he was okay, and urging him to move. The contrast made him smile a bit as he lifted his hips, lifting himself off the toy.

He raised himself till only the very tip was in, before going down on the toy again. 

Another loud moan came from his mouth, as the flush from his cheeks traveled down to color his chest a pretty shade of pink.

 

He continued the motion in a slow pace, not able to hold in the moans that spilled from him, every time the toy brushed his prostate.

Comments cheered him on, telling him he looked cute, sounded absolutely adorable, and that they loved how wrecked he looked, fucking himself on that toy.

 

He looked at the camera, slowly speeding up.

His hand wrapped around his cock again, stroking in rhythm with his hips.

 

The sounds went up at least an octave in pitch and this time, he resisted the urge to cover his mouth. They’d ask him to take it away anyway.

 

Even when fucking himself senseless on a dildo, Soonyoung still looked graceful. These were the perks of being a dancer. His muscles rippled under his skin as his flexible body rolled along with the motions like water.

 

He could feel his orgasm building as he let go of his cock again, placing the hand behind him for extra support. He sped up a little again, a stream of unending moans resonating through the room as he kept hitting his prostate without even trying.

 

Soonyoung threw his head back, breath growing ragged as pleasure coursed through his body. He wasn’t far from coming. 

Sweat trickled down his forehead and chest, his whole body flushed in various shades of pink and red.

 

It was a truly beautiful sight as he reached his peak, a highpitched, long drawn moan left his mouth. His cock twitched as he came all over his own stomach and chest, movements rigid as he rode out his orgasm.

 

With a little effort, he lifted himself off the dildo completely, dropping down next to it in exhaustion. His hole clenched and unclenched in aftermath of his orgasm.

Reaching next to him, he pulled out a package of wet wipes, quickly cleaning the come off his body, before finally paying attention to the stream again.

 

Donations were still coming in and people were asking if this was really his first stream, on top of a string of dirty comments and people commenting on how pretty he looked.

 

Crossing his legs, he placed a pillow in his lap as he interacted with the viewers for a bit before signing off.

 

He stared at the screen in disbelief. He knew he had gotten a few donations, but the number in front of him was far higher than expected. This must have been a mistake, right?

It took some scrolling through the chat log to realize that the amount of money he had received was in fact, not a mistake.

 

Gears started turning in his head. If he kept this up, he could pay for the extra upgrades he and Jihoon wanted for their studio and still have enough money left to do something fun on the side.

 

The idea swiveled in his head as he cleaned up the mess he made on the bed, cleaning the black dildo before storing all the dildos away.

He had just put on his shirt and boxers when his computer notified him of an incoming skype call.

 

He accepted and his boyfriends face appeared on the screen, greeting him with the usual blinding smile.

Soonyoung couldn't help but smile back.

 

“Hey babe, how are you? “

 

Soonyoung was just about to tell his boyfriend about the stream, when a head with fluffy brown hair came into view.

 

“Oh, hello Kwannie!”

 

Boo Seungkwan was one of Seokmins other star pupils, and one of Soonyoungs good friends.

 

He'd tell Seokmin later.

 

\---

 

Weeks passed and Soonyoung had still failed to tell Seokmin of his new sidejob.

In the meantime, he had signed up to 2 more websites, often streaming on all 3 sites at once. Every stream brought in quite some money, and 3 streams meant thrice that amount.

It was a very nice addition to his bank account, after it had been drained to pay for the conversion of the factory.

 

Jihoon didn't think much of the extra money Soonyoung had come accross, assuming that he was just performing in dance battles and showcases on the side.

He was just grateful that his roommate was willing to pay for the extra additions they had been wanting for their studio. 

 

Their studio was so well equipped, it could pass for an entertainment company.

 

Maybe they would start a company, but all in due time.

 

\---

He was doing yet another stream, ballgag in his mouth as he bounced up and down on a bright pink dildo.

It matched the blush on his cheek very well.

 

Even now, he'd still be shy when streaming. Every time the flush would start in his face and eventually spread all over his body. 

He'd still get embarrassed at the sounds he made and he was still taking suggestions from his viewers. At this point, he could identify regulars by their screennames.

The only thing that actually had changed, was that he was more skillfull with his fingers.

He wasn’t as clumsy anymore when working himself open.

 

A particular loud moan escaped him as he hit a good spot with the dildo, drooling around his ballgag.

Saliva and sweat trailed down his chest as he panted, getting close to his peak when a comment caught his eye. It wasn’t as much the comment,  _ “come for me, baby” _ , because it was a comment that appeared on the regular whenever he was obviously close.

No, it was the username that caught his eye.

 

**_DKyeom97_ **

 

It was obviously Seokmins usual username.

The mere thought of his boyfriend watching him right now, maybe even playing with himself, sent him tumbling right over the edge.

A loud, high pitched moan spilled from his lips as he came all over himself.

 

_ “Good boy” _

**_DKyeom97 has left the room_ **

 

Soonyoung wrapped up his streams quicker than usual, not bothering to check the amount of money he’d earned as he received a skype call from Seokmin.

 

“He-”

 

_ “Soonyoung what the fuck.” _

 

\---

 

There were six of them were sitting in a circle on the floor of one of the newly finished dance studios. 

 

“Shut up!” 

Soonyoung pouted as the other 5 people in the circle laughed.

 

“Sorry hyung, but only you would misinterpret a hint like that as a sign to become a camboy!”

 

Hoshi threw his towel at Vernon after making that comment, the latter ducking away while laughing.

Joshua protectively wrapped his arms around his boyfriend after that.

 

Turns out Jihoon already invited a bunch of people to come live with them, with the intention of actually starting an entertainment company. 15 others to be exact. 15 people who were either trainees or additions to their team. Among them were Seokmin, Seungkwan, Joshua and Vernon, who he was sitting in the practice room with.

 

A kid named Dino came rushing by them, carrying the youngest, a small kid called Samuel, on his back. He disappeared through the other door, the sound of their laughter fading away still hearable in the distance through the open door. On the other side, the door where the 2 came from, there were 3 people heatedly discussing something in chinese.

It sounded serious, when they were really just discussing the best filling for steamed buns.

 

Seokmin just wrapped his arms around a pouting Soonyoung.

“Next time, just talk to me.”

 

Seungkwan looked at the affectionate couples, scooting over and suggestively wiggling his eyebrow at Jihoon.

He shrunk back after the deathly glare the older sent him.

 

“How did you even find out?”

 

“One of my students complained about a perverted friend of his who wouldn't shut up about this camboy ‘Kwonspo’ he had discovered. Of course, the name immediately rang a bell so I decided to check it out.

You looked very hot, but I had never imagined seeing that online. Just in private.”

 

Jihoon cleared his throat and Seokmin looked startled for a second, before remembering they weren't alone in the room.

 

“Why’d you leave so soon?”

 

“Seungkwan came in. I couldn't possibly let him see my boyfriend like that, now could I?”

 

Soonyoung looked at the younger man, across the circle from him, nodding understanding. 

 

“So next time talk to us, before you might decide being a prostitute is a good idea.”

 

Soonyoung stared at Joshua in shock as the others laughed.

 

“I'll try....”

 

“Promise?

 

“Promise.”

  
  



End file.
